


Welcome Home

by Nazorin76



Series: Aoipei Domestic au [4]
Category: Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: 999: Nine Hours Nine Persons Nine Doors, 999: Nine Hours Nine Persons Nine Doors Spoilers, Alternate Universe, Background Poly, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Post-999: Nine Hours Nine Persons Nine Doors, Scars, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tattoos, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 12:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nazorin76/pseuds/Nazorin76
Summary: Junpei comes home.  Aoi missed him.  A lot.
Relationships: Kurashiki Aoi/Tenmyouji Junpei
Series: Aoipei Domestic au [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1442605
Kudos: 10





	Welcome Home

Aoi kicked the chair away from the desk and rose to meet Junpei, suitcase and tie already discarded, as he walked through the door.

They collided in a full-bodied embrace, holding each other close and digging their hands into each other’s clothes as though they couldn’t get near enough to each other without superposition.

Their mouths mashed together and their hair styles ruffled into oblivion in the feverish consummation of their frenzied longing, their aching yearning pent up during the time they’d spent apart.

They tore each other free from their clothes down to their undermost layers and pushed each other down onto the bed. They rolled over and over, touching, kissing, tugging, feeling, kneading, bound together like magnets.

They settled down with Junpei lying on Aoi, flattening him into the bed, warming him with his body heat.

Junpei rests his head on his breast, hot breath across his chest, as he listens to his heartbeat.

Aoi runs his spindling fingers through Junpei tousled hair. His perfectly manicured black-polished nails gently graze his scalp, causing tingles to run up and down his spine.

He loved when he did that. He smiled and hummed contentedly against Aoi’s chest as he shivered.

The vibrations tickled Aoi and he shivered too.

Aoi played leisurely with Junpei’s long hair, languidly twirling the wavy strands between his fingers.

His hair had gotten a lot softer and healthier since he started (reluctantly) using the brand of hair products Aoi recommended.

Junpei had picked the one scented like evergreen and holly…

Junpei idly draw patterns on Aoi’s washboard abs, dragging his fingertips across his pale bare skin, tracing the faint pink scars, the ley lines where he’d been torn apart and stitched back together again, and the minute four-leaf clover inked just above his hip bone.

“I missed you.” 

“Welcome home.”

***

Bonus:

Akane calls to them from the kitchen, “Do you two really have to do this EVERY. DAY?”

Aoi yells back, deafening Junpei, “CAN’T a couple of BROS have a MOMENT”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~ <3
> 
> I swear when i typed the omake i laughed myself silly for five minutes straight XDDD
> 
> That part can also be interpreted as a poly trio which I fully support and would like to write for~
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos, bookmark, subscribe, and leave a comment telling me your favorite part! :D


End file.
